Chante pour moi
by Twins with a big A
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Jazz et Bella ne vont pas chassés ? Et bien pour le savoir, faut lire l’OS c’est tout ! Il n’y a pas assez de place pour l’écrire ici …


**Coucou =)**

**Titre :** Chante pour moi. J'espère que tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix ?

**Auteur : **Shoukiie

**Défi :** Ce doit être un Jasper/Bella et ils doivent s'embrasser dans toute les pièces de la Villa des Cullen, le titre imposé est « Chante pour moi. J'espère que tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix ? » et les mots imposés sont : adultère, porte-clés et frigo.

**Résumer :** Que se passe-t-il quand Jazz et Bella ne vont pas chassés ? Et bien pour le savoir, faut lire l'OS c'est tout !! Il n'y a pas assez de place pour l'écrire ici …

**Note de l'auteur (nda) :** Euh… **Roulement de tambour**, Bonne Lecture :) . Nah je vous rassure je ne vais pas dire que ça !! J'ai mis tout mon c?ur à écrire ce truc alors montrer vous indulgent car je peux devenir très sadique (Pire que James **Regard Sadique envers ma Twin's xD**, aussi disons que j'ai un humour bizarre, il n'y a que ma Twin's qui me comprend vu quelle a le même que moi !! Bonne Lecture :) Kiss xoxo

**Note de l'auteur associer (ndaa) : **Je suis assez fière de se que je lui ai demander d'écrire !! Moi j'ai bien aimer ce OS et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle emploie les mots porte-clés et frigo comme ça ^^ Vous verrez. En tout cas si vous trouvez que ce défi est un peu vache je peut vous assurez que le prochain est pire !! Bon allez je vous laisse lire (parce que sinon je vais me faire engueulez)

*********************************************************************************************

Chante pour moi. J'espère que tu sais que tu n'a pas le choix ?

Dans la Villa des Cullen, tout le monde étaient partis chasser … Tout le monde ? Non, Bella et Jasper avaient préféré rester à la maison. Prise d'une soudaine envie, Bella alla vers Jasper et l'embrassa avec toute la force qu'elle put y mettre, ils étaient dans le salon, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Jasper s'était laissé prendre par surprise par tout ce désir émanant de sa soeur. Ils s'embrassaient, à en avoir des crampes à la langue jusqu'à ce que Bella est retrouvé la raison et dit d'une voix rauque remplie de désir :

« - Jazz, c'est de l'adultère que l'on fait là, non ? »

« - Hmm, c'est possible, et puis on s'en fout. » lui répondit-il

Alors ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser dans toute les pièces de la maison, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin par respect pour leurs compagnons respectifs.

Les Cullen arrivèrent le soir, Jasper et Bella avaient fini d'explorer la gorge de l'un et de l'autre. En arrivant, Alice se pointa devant Jasper les poings sur les hanches et lui dit d'une voix calme :

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ? »

Jasper complètement paniqué regarda Bella pour avoir au moins du soutien, heureusement pour lui Bella compris le message et alla à la rescousse de son frère, mais étant une très mauvaise menteuse, elle eu du mal à trouver un mensonge équitable pour le petit lutin :

« - Jasper et moi, aujourd'hui, euh… nous avons cherché un truc dans la maison que Jasper avait perdu il y a quelque années … »

Bella regarda Jasper pour qu'il continu cette histoire d'objet perdu, ce qu'il fit :

« - Oui, nous avons cherché mon porte-clés, euh … celui qui est en forme de … »

Le malheureux Jasper regarda partout pour trouver un objet qui pourrait faire porte-clés et tomba sur … le frigo !

« - Frigo ! » dit-il fier d'avoir trouvé un objet adéquat.

Bella approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de la tête.

Alice repartit, pas tellement satisfaite de cet argument pourtant très … recherché de la part de son compagnon. Edward, qui avait suivi la conversation, alla vers Bella et Jasper, les regarda tour à tour, et fini par déclaré d'une voix bizarre :

« - Un porte-clés en forme de frigo ?! Et mon cul c'est du poulet … »

_FIN_

*********************************************************************************************

**Nous attendons vos avis et surtout des REVIEWS !**

**Bisoux**

**Shoukiie et Black-Swallow **


End file.
